


一个摸鱼（abo速打）

by aiqingtianaiyutian



Category: qkq
Genre: M/M, wjk/yyqx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiqingtianaiyutian/pseuds/aiqingtianaiyutian
Summary: 就是临时起意的一个摸鱼，因为和xjm聊天特别想写一个针锋相对的冤家……不过好像写得不太好，就随便看看吧
Relationships: qkq - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	一个摸鱼（abo速打）

暴躁甜心o千x霸道少爷a凯

易烊千玺和王俊凯从小到大就没对盘过，虽说一个是alpha一个是omega。  
按照常理来说，像他们俩这样的顶级alpha和顶级omega该是相互吸引的关系，尤其千玺信息素还是香甜的玫瑰花味，但不知道是八字不合还是千玺分化错误。  
两人从小互看不顺眼，一路从幼儿园针锋相对到大学。  
本该柔弱的omega硬是整得和alpha有一拼，背地里在T大alpha交流群被戏称“辣味野玫瑰”。

天有不测风云，再辣再像A，易烊千玺本质还是一个omega，自然是逃不过发情期这道坎。虽说他一直有打抑制剂，贴上隔绝信息素的抑制贴，但长久的压制也不是办法。  
尤其是碰上人多，准确的说是alpha和omega聚集的时候。  
也不是别的时候，在学校化妆舞会。  
易烊千玺开心的换上吸血鬼服在舞会游走。好死不死，某个脆弱的omega因为某些原因控制不住发情了，现场一瞬间混乱！  
他只好趁着自己还在边缘，立马转身逃进了远一点的空教室。  
开门，关门，落锁，一气呵成。  
呼～~  
还好老子跑得快！吓死人了！  
还没喘过气便被一道人影从身后锁住！  
！！谁！靠！！走开！！  
腺体上的抑制贴轻易被人撕开，原本被盖住的香甜玫瑰味信息素猛然扩散开来。  
仔细来说，在刚刚的化妆舞会上，那个omega的突然间发情给千玺带来的影响远比他自己估计得还要严重！  
虽然他立刻就离开了，但二十年来，长久的压抑，信息素已渐渐趋向于不稳定状态，特别在碰上其他omega发情期信息素影响诱导后，他自己的信息素已经在奔跑逃离的过程中慢慢溢出。  
扣住他的人显然也是一位alpha，如果他此刻不是太慌张，没有受到信息素困扰，应该能感觉到一些熟悉。  
从alpha身上传出的信息素是浓烈的威士忌味，他该记得是谁的，但他此刻脑袋发晕浑身难受导致他的判断力下降，一时间竟怎么也想不起来是谁！  
在抑制贴被撕落，两种信息素爆发碰撞的瞬间，他就被alpha浓烈的信息素诱导被迫进入发情期状态！  
身体一下子变得十分绵软，落入了身后的怀抱。  
接下来的一切都变得一发不可收拾了！

渡过发情期，清醒过来的易烊千玺，第一时间就是要去杀了那个alpha！  
靠！居然是王俊凯这个狗东西！！  
他气不打一处来，立马伸手爆锤王俊凯！  
却反被压倒，刚度过发情期的omega是虚弱的，即使王俊凯也操劳过度，但搞定omega还是没问题的。  
放开老子！你这狗东西！  
王俊凯被气笑了！  
靠近易烊千玺，离得极近，我是狗，那你就是我这个狗的omega。  
滚，你以为你把我睡了，我就是你的omega了！想得美！我就当被狗咬了行不行！！  
你给我听好了，你以后最好离我远点，不然老子就给你打趴下！  
王俊凯静静看他搁下狠话，扶着腰一拐一扭地离开，出奇的没有吭声。  
如果事情这样结束也就好了，但是并没有如千玺所愿翻篇。  
他居然特么的狗血的怀孕了！  
连续几天的食欲不振加上呕吐，他本来只以为是吃坏了肚子，随便挂了肠胃科，没几分钟，医生建议他去挂产科。  
？！Why？什么？产科？！  
拿到报告单结果的那会儿，易烊千玺一脸被雷劈了的模样！怎么会这样！这就尴尬了！  
被迫搞大了肚子千玺很生气！他就知道！王俊凯就是个狗东西！遇到他就没好事！  
离开医院回到学校，刚在心里骂过的人转眼就离他不到五米远！  
见了鬼了还！  
他要远离危险！偏偏旁边不知道哪窜来一辆自行车，他一下躲避不及被王俊凯伸出手拉开了。  
拉就拉吧，手为啥还放他腰上？！  
王俊凯是狗！我再说一百遍！  
易烊千玺内心翻了无数白眼。

还好王俊凯不知道他有了，不然就更尴尬了，对着镜子撩起衣摆，易烊千玺仔细观察了一下肚皮。  
暂时也不知道该怎么处理这件事了？再说吧！  
风平浪静了一阵，又碰上了考试周，每每这个时候，从小就一路争吵到大的易烊千玺和王俊凯都会升级战场。  
alpha天生的强势，尤其顶级alpha如王俊凯，自然不会让着易烊千玺这样同样强势的omega。  
只是，有了化妆舞会那次意外，王俊凯多少都有收敛起一点自己的性子。  
易烊千玺看出来了。  
你不要以为你这样我会感激你，王俊凯你就是狗！  
孕期反应越来越明显，他不得不隐藏好自己的气味，以免被人察觉，尤其是王俊凯！  
想了想，还是觉得该去预约手术，这只是一个意外，他要对自己和孩子负责，所以最好的选择就是去打掉。  
不过多少还是有点害怕有几分犹豫……

最近被孕期反应折磨得难受到不行的易烊千玺，现在看到王俊凯，就忍不住目露凶光。  
但他上次大庭广众骂王俊凯，倒真的挑动了alpha的自尊心。  
想到害自己的人就是王俊凯，他就忍不住想打人！  
千玺既不舒服又生气，还遇上王俊凯，两人见面就呛！  
王俊凯这狗东西也不知道哪根筋搭错了，偏偏次次往他枪口上撞！把千玺差点气昏过去！  
这火气就蹭蹭往上冒！  
打胎！立马安排！他忍不了了！大不了就是疼一下！  
他自己没察觉到孕期反应让他心情脆弱了许多，情绪难以控制！

就在他准备好去打掉的当口，结果不知道被哪个通风报信出卖，告诉王俊凯了。  
已经在医院排队的易烊千玺，被匆忙赶来的王俊凯拽住手腕就拉出了医院给塞到了车里，一系列操作行云流水把易烊千玺都给整懵了。应该说他还不知道自己被人卖了！  
你怀孕了，作为孩子父亲，我觉得我有知情权？  
和你没关系，我已经决定打掉他了，既然打掉就没有了，就和你没半毛钱关系！  
可他还在！  
你如果没抓着我，就没有了，所以麻烦你送我回医院。

靠！！  
王俊凯不许他打，还把他虏到自己家，强迫他生。  
你是没女人了还是不行？要就找别人去？老子不给你生？  
抗议无效！  
人在屋檐下啊，相当于软禁，千玺怕疼，没有技术支持。他不可能自己去作死作掉孩子啊。  
莫得办法，只能眼瞅着肚子变大，太难了真的。  
关键王俊凯这狗东西不老实，非要撩他，他可讨厌死王俊凯了。  
但是孕中期太敏感了，王俊凯一撩他就软了一下子坐进去了。  
我没强迫你啊 ，是你自己主动。  
真敢说啊，咋这么不要脸了 ！  
要不是身子太笨重了，他一定要打死王俊凯，而不是像现在这样被艹到无助呻吟。  
生个孩子而已，期间他不知道被王俊凯占了多少次便宜，全身上下所有敏感点都被摸熟了。  
太难了！还有什么事是被讨厌的人搞大了肚子还被迫生下又被迫被天天搞还难的？请问有吗？  
好不容易生完孩子，王俊凯这个不要脸的居然拿孩子要挟。  
不行！我一定要逃跑！  
呜呜呜，孩子不要了，反正是王俊凯的，和我没关系！  
瞅准机会等王俊凯放松警惕 了，他可终于逃跑了。  
太好了！自由了！万岁！  
卧槽！！！！！！  
还有什么事能比被王俊凯找到更惊悚！！  
妈的！我才自由不到二十四小时！到底哪里出问题了！  
靠！！王俊凯这个不要脸的！！！  
居然在我发线里藏了追踪器？！  
…………  
世界上还有比王俊凯更不要脸的人吗？  
无！  
别抓我！老子誓死不从！  
再闹就把你就地正法？  
靠！！！  
王俊凯居然还敢威胁！  
你说我信不信？！  
呜呜呜…我错了……  
求求你了…不要在这里……  
妈蛋王俊凯！你就看老子刚生过孩子打不过你呗？你等着！  
等老子养好了就……我就继续逃跑……  
靠！放开老子！  
放开你不跑？  
屁咧，不跑！当老子傻！  
既然如此…  
咋？你想咋滴？  
那就别出去了  
？？！！！  
放开老子！艹！嗯…放开…啊……  
既然这么喜欢跑，那就把你干死在床上！  
！！！！不要！！  
儿子都不要了？！  
那是你儿子！和我没关系……  
哦……那就再生一个吧。  
淦！！  
千玺再次大了肚子。  
可恶！  
我一定要成功逃出去！  
抱着肚子偷偷摸摸往外跑……

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥车车，就是过个瘾罢了（你们也看出来了吧( ˃̶̤́ ꒳ ˂̶̤̀ )）


End file.
